


Almost Heaven in West Virginia

by Pleading_Eyes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: F/F, Fallout, Fallout 76 - Freeform, Happy reclamation day!, Lesbian robots, Wasteland, fallout oc - Freeform, i fell in love with a robot oops, more on her later, possible synth Rose, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleading_Eyes/pseuds/Pleading_Eyes
Summary: I fell in love with the raider bot named Rose up in Top of The World in F76 and I wanted some cute fluff of her with my vault dweller Anita! Enjoy some dumb gay stuff





	Almost Heaven in West Virginia

**Author's Note:**

> Rose ain’t going soft
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-f1PH6RZ4pM

Rose studied her closely. The strange way she held herself. She practically screamed Vaultie with her stupid clean dresses and her dumb skin that looked...so incredibly soft. Almost completely untouched by the radiation and dirt of this new world. Rose was certain if she could develop some kind of sense of feeling, her skin would be the softest thing she’d ever get to touch.  
Make no mistake. Rose was absolutely not getting soft here. How could she when she had all of the brand new raiders to run? No, she had a job to do and she wouldn’t let some dumb vault dweller and her stupid perfect hair and cute little face distract her....she was cute though. Rose was unsure she even had the capacity to feel this way until the little fool had answered her radio distress call. Of course, she had planned on killing her after she did what Rose had asked (she’d told her as much too), but something...just sort of kept her from doing just that. Maybe it was the way she would throw her head back and laugh, her long brown hair falling behind her as she did so.  
No matter how many threats Rose seemed to throw at her, she seemed to want to stay put. Hell, she’d made herself at home. She’d cleared the ghouls out from the surrounding area and even taken the bodies of the old raiders outside, digging neat little graves for each of them and marking them with twigs in the shape of a cross. The sentiment was lost on Rose. How the hell could she care about people she’d never met? But when she’d ask she would just shrug and say something about respect. Whatever.  
The little twerp had found a Mothman sleeping bag after she’d apparently raided the museum over in Point Pleasant and had taken it upon herself to set it up with a little lamp, a cooking pot, and a few make shift workbenches and had made herself a goddamned camp right in Rose’s base! All this wasteland and she’d chosen to harass Rose. Unbelievable...Although, and she’d kill anyone who said anything about it, Rose...truthfully didn’t mind it at all. And as she watched the vault dweller rest on her stupid sleeping bag, a stuffed bear held close against her chest, Rose felt...more alive than she ever had before. And it was a feeling she would hold onto for as long as she could.


End file.
